Apologies, Forgiveness and Reconcilements
Forgiveness is perhaps the hardest thing anyone can do, because the things that truly need forgiving are usually those that hurt the deepest. This event can also usually happen some time, or sometimes instantly, after the Obstacles and Arguments/Negativity turned Positivity event, where the hero/heroine has been forgiven or otherwise apologises to others for whatever reasons. There are few things why the heroes should forgave the other or redeemed villains: *Some time, or instantly after an argument. *For lying and tricking them since the first movie, etc. *For betraying them. *For killing their family, friends or love ones. *For selfishly disowning a friend or a family member. *For trying to take over the world. *For what they have done, their actions, all the troubles that they have caused, or their bad behaviors. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn reconcile after defeating Negaduck. ***Darkwing Duck apologizing to Gosalyn for lying to about being grounded in a desperate attempt to protect her from Taurus Bulba, who was resurrected by F.O.W.L. **Max apologizes to Goofy for selfishly disowning him as a father. **Lightning McQueen chases Mater tries to apologize for hurting his feelings in last night losing the race and when he leaves Japan then after in London to stop the bad guys to find out the bomb do this. ***Lightning McQueen apologizes to Cruz Ramirez for yelled at her got almost killed at Thunder Hollow Speedway to see Smokey at Thomasville. **Simba reconciling with Kiara for his overprotectiveness and later apologizing to Kovu for selfishly exiling him from before, thus fulfilling Mufasa's goals and restoring the broken Circle of Life. **Nemo apologizes to his father Marlin for saying he hated him. **Woody apologizes to his friends for leaving them behind and has them join him so they can bust out of Sunnyside and get back to Andy before it's too late. **Princess Merida apologizing to her mother Queen Elinor for their argument, which breaks the spell. **Santa Claus forgives Jack Skellington for have him abducted and nearly destroying Christmas. **Ranjan's father apologizing to Mowgli for being so harsh on him, saying he should have understood that the jungle is a part of who he is. **Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible apologizing to Violet for letting Rick Dicker erase her from Tony's memories and admits that he was trying to be a good father by fixing the situation. Violet then reconciles with her father by giving him a hug and tells him that he's not a good father, but he's a super father. **Jasmine forgives Aladdin for lying to her about being a prince and showing that she really loves him. **Princess Anna reconciling with her sister, Elsa. **Hiro apologizes to his team and Baymax for being so bitter over the loss of his brother Tadashi and for being obsessed with killing. **Princess Atta reconciles with Filk for the Circus Bugs and everything. **King Triton reconciles with Ariel for his violent outburst in the grotto and his judgmental attitude towards humans. *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Anastasia reconciles with Dimitri after discovering the truth and defeating Rasputin. **Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin after he abandoned him for James Woods. **Bart Simpson apologizes to Lisa for ruining the centrepiece. **Lisa Simpson apologizes to her father Homer for wrecking his barbecue. *''DreamWorks'' **Megamind apologizes to Minion, who disguised himself as the Warden for their argument after they got seperated. **Shrek apologizing to Donkey for his actions before he, Donkey and Dragon go to Lord Farquaad's castle in order to stop the wedding. **Don Lino apologizes to Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. **Stoick apologizes to Hiccup for disowning him, before the latter flew off with Toothless to face the Red Death. *''Nickelodeon'' **Squidward apologizes to SpongeBob for playing a nasty prank on him at the Krusty Krab. **Tommy Pickles apologizes to his friends and his little brother Dil for acting like Angelica. **April O'Neill forgive the Turtles for what happened to her father. Leo comments that he and his brothers screwed up, resulting in her father getting mutated, but April says that she understands because there are things that nobody can control and the whole thing was an accident. She then promises that she'll never hold a grudge or turn a way a friend again. *''Warner Bros.'' **Seamus Finnigan apologizes Harry Potter for his behavior, finally believing him that Voldermort is back and becomes a member of the Dumbledore's army. **Yogi Bear tries to apologizes to Ranger Smith after ruining the 100th Anniversary of Jellystone Park what he mess things up to has to saving Jellystone from Mayor Brown. *''Universal'' **The Grinch apologizes to the citizens of Who-villie for stealing Christmas and their gifts. *''Hanna-Barbera'' *''Sony Pictures Animation'' **Dracula apologizes to his friends for lying to them about humans being bad, because he lost his wife Martha. **Dracula apologizing to Jonathan on the plane through the pilot's speaker. *''Others'' *Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson forgive Shane Clarke for what he did in order to work together as a team. *Grant Matthews apologizes to the entire country about being a corrupt presidential candidate and withdraws from the campaign to be with his wife Mary and children Butch and Joyce. *Joe Carey forgives B'Elanna Torres and working together on a fresh start. *Timmy Turner reconciles with his parents after defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. *Jabez Stone apologizes to Daniel Webster, his wife Mary and friends about being greedy and having an affair with Belle (Scratch's assistant). *Stephen Douglas apologizes to Abraham Lincoln after he becomes President. *Tokomon forgives T.K. Tadashi for believing Demidevimon's lies about Matt and the other kids and selfishly disowning him as a Digimon partner. *Alan Parrish reconciles with his dad after finishing Jumanji. *Joseph reveals himself to his brothers and forgiving them. *Judah Ben-Hur reconciles with Messala after the chariot race. *Amethyst reconciles with Pearl from their fight. *Robin and Cyborg reconcile after defeating Plasmus. *Corrin forgives the Princes and Princesses of Hoshido and Nohr for calling him/her a traitor after he/she couldn't side with either (Revelations only) *Emma apologizing to Noah for dumping him and they reconcile, continuing their relationship because she can't focus on romance during the competition. *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols reconcile after their foam finger argument. Also, they reconcile from Josh being late for his Chemistry exam and Josh being done with him. *Ernst and Robyn Lorenz apologize to Nicholas Lorenz and his brother Fritz for their insensitiveness to their feelings, and Nicholas reconciles with Ernst for disowning him as a father after his film project is finished and after his film won the Best Picture award. *Elmo apologizes to Zoe for not sharing his blanket and hurting her feelings. *Sunest Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School of bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. *Mr. Starling apologizes to his daughter Robyn for getting left behind, after their cabin was accidentally destroyed by Pristine Figg and Lickboot. *Connie Maheswaran forgives Steven Universe for his behavior and giving up while facing Aquamarine and Topaz. *Twilight assures Spike that she only spent her time with Owlowiscious because he was awake during the night-time and because Spike is still too young to stay up late. Spike apologizes to the two for being so jealous, and Twilight apologizes in return for not being sensitive enough to Spike's feelings. *Lincoln's sisters reconciling with Lincoln after he makes up for humiliating them by embarrassing himself, thus they also apologize for selfishly disowning him. *Cid Highwind apologizes to his mechanic Shera for his rude treatment to her, upon realizing the oxygen tank 8 was malfunctioning. *Dio the manager of the Gold Saucer apologizes to Cloud Strife and his members for blaming them for the massacre at the Battle Arena commited by Barret's friend Dyne and gives them a buggy to help them in their pursuit of Sephiroth. *Thrasher reconciles with Blastus after Blastus saves Thrasher from being overthrow by Maimy in the Robotomy episode El Presidente. They also reconcile in Mean Green after defeating the Green Spirit of Insanus. *Sonic the Hedgehog apologizes to Miles "Tails" Prower for trusting Dr. Eggman and doubting him after defeating the Deadly Six. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres reconcile their relationship by relaxing on the holodeck. *Hyp and his dad reconcile after freeing the Thundering falls from the rockslide caused by the flying rocks and defeat a pack of sharpteeth. *Kane apologizes to his brother The Undertaker for putting him in a vegetative state two years ago. *Karen Sympathy apologizing to Rocky and Bullwinkle for yelling at them during their fight, and she explains her mission, but can't do it without Rocky and Bullwinkle's help. *Phone Guy Tells his younger brother Bite Victim accept his apologize. *Darth Vader thanks Luke Skywalker for saving him. *Nicole Watterson reconciles to her parents. *Topps apologizes to Littlefoot's grandfather for insulting Littlefoot over the river wasted by the bullies Hyp, Nod and Mutt and to entire great valley inhabitors for his bad and rude behavior and also reconciles to his daughter Cera. *Brillo apologizes to George Newton and his family over his ex-wife Regina and Floyd's actions and the incident they caused at the mountains. *Queen Novo reconciling Twilight Sparkle while she gratefully thanks to Twilight Sparkle for brought Queen Novo and her fellow subjects out of hiding since the Storm King's defeat. She also seems to have forgiven Twilight for attempting to steal the pearl (Convocation of the Creatures). *Dave Seville reconciling with Alvin, Simon and Theodore after the Chipmunks secretly escaped and telling Dave that they missed him so much. *Thor Odinson apologizes to his father for his arrogance and stupidity. *Sunset Shimmer apologizes to Twilight Sparkle and the other main 6 and the students at Canterlot High School for bullying everyone and becoming a demon and trying to take over the world. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Healings